custardfandomcom-20200214-history
Outskirts
ST-II = The Teletubby Outskirts is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies II. It was added in Update 1. Appearance The Outskirts is composed of ruins located in the middle of a desert looking landscape with dry hills and a few dead trees. Laa-Laa is the threat of this place. Notable Areas * Central Ruins Triva * This was the first planned map of the Slendytubbies II update. * The ambiance is the same as in Teletubby Land but slowed down. * The moans heard are eventually coming from Laa-Laa. |-| ST-III = The Outskirts is one of the different maps available of Slendytubbies III in Multiplayer. It is also one of the visited locations in Campaign. It also makes an appearance in the second episode of Slendytubbies 3 Mini-Series: What Comes After. Appearance The Outskirts is similar compared to the previous opus. The main area is different in many ways and the outside has some places with ruins. The entrance of the Satellite Station is revealed to be at the north-east. It has a light spot and a radio antenna, as well as a big satellite located on the mountains. Campaign ''Chapter 2'' The Outskirts is the second visited location of Chapter 2 - The Journey. The Guardian reaches this place from the Cave or the Mountains, depending on his's choice. The Guardian found Tubby Custard in the area and will then encounter Laa-Laa here, on two possible states; * If Po decided to not wake the others during Chapter 0, Laa-Laa will be normal and alive. A discussion will occur between the two characters, and after the collecting of the eight custards, the player will have to choose between kill or leave Laa-Laa. The latter will become an infected if the player decides to spare her. * If Po decided to wake the others during Chapter 0, Laa-Laa will be on her infected state and Guardian will have to avoid her when collecting the eight custards. After this, Guardian incites her to hit the pillars, which will make them fall on her. The Guardian will then have to choose between kill or leave her. ''Chapter 3'' The Outskirts is seen one more time at the end of Chapter 3 - Run Away. The Outskirts is the battlefield of Spider Po against the Guardian and where he meets SGT. Miles or dies (depending on the battle's outcome). Multiplayer The Outskirts is one of the maps the player can choose, on five different modes. It is wandered by Laa-Laa during night, and by Spider Po during the day. The latters can have three different starting locations : * Near the Station Entrance. * Upon the hills, a bit further from the Station Entrance. * Upon the hills, in a remote location. Notable Areas * Central Ruins * Isolated Ruins * Satellite Station Entrance Triva * This is the location that is connected to the most amount of places. * Outskirts (Night) in Multiplayer may happens during the events of Chapter 2, if Laa-Laa is a monster. |-| ST-2D = The Outskirts returns in Slendytubbies 2D as a large map. It has been added since the Update 1.5. Appearance The Outskirts is pretty different from the previous opuses and now appears as a desert with mountains and a bunch of dry trees. The mountains are shiny during dawn, almost looking like frozen. Laa-Laa (Night) and Spider Po (Dawn) are the threats of this place. Trivia * It is one of the maps to have been added in a update, the others being Lake and Main Land (ST3 Edition). * The dead trees are needed to escape Spider Po * It and Teletubby Land are the only maps of the game to have two different versions. |-| Image Gallery = ''Slendytubbies II Teletubby Outskirts.png|In ''Slendytubbies II. ''Slendytubbies 2D Outskirts Night.png|In ''Slendytubbies 2D (Night). Outskirts Dawn.png|In Slendytubbies 2D (Dawn). ''Slendytubbies III Outskirts S3.png|In ''Slendytubbies III. Outskirts Day.png|In Slendytubbies III (Day). Outskirts Previous Day.png|Former day picture. |-| Audio = Ambiance Slendytubbies II Slendytubbies III/ 2D Category:Map Category:Slendytubbies II Category:Slendytubbies III Category:Slendytubbies 2D Category:What Comes After